Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pigment dispersion for ink jetting, a method of producing the same, an ink set, and an image forming method.
Related Art
In image formation by an inkjet method, a pigment dispersion prepared by dispersing a pigment in a liquid is used as an ink.
For example, as an inkjet ink using, as a pigment, C. I. (Colour Index) Pigment Orange 71, an inkjet ink which contains C. I. Pigment Orange 71, a 1,2-alkanediol having 4 or more carbon atoms, and a specific alcohol compound is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-91704).
Further, pigments are also used for coloring color filters which are used in liquid crystal display devices and the like.
For example, a red resin composition prepared by dispersing a red pigment and C. I. Pigment Orange 71 in a resin and a method of producing a color filter using this red resin composition are known (see, for example, JP-A No. H11-310715).